


The Way You Make Me Feel

by askscienceboyfriends



Series: Kinktober 2019 [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Body Swap, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Kissing, M/M, Stony - Freeform, Superhusbands, Touching, alien magic, talking about sexytimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 22:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21089141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askscienceboyfriends/pseuds/askscienceboyfriends
Summary: Ooops, Tony and Steve have switched bodies due to random alien magic! Well, it would just be stupid not to take advantage of that, wouldn't it?Written for day seven of Kinktober 2019 for the prompt "body swap"So real life hit me pretty hard for the past week, and I had no energy, mental or otherwise, to write a damn word. I'm hoping to get caught up with some drabbles where I'm kinda dry for ideas, and this is the first one of those! I'm not giving up!





	The Way You Make Me Feel

This shit only happened to them. Or rather, super creatures of all kinds, but it really felt like the Avengers got more than their fair share of magic and curses and aliens and other stuff that just screwed with their general daily life. Who even thought body swapping was a thing? At least it happened to the two people on the team who were already in a relationship, and although no one was going to say it out loud, every one of the unaffected was breathing a sigh of relief. The only good thing about the recent influx of space magic and supernatural voodoo insanity was that they’d been able to design a program for diagnosis and treatment. And once Bruce had assured them that it was temporary and they’d be back in the right body by morning, Tony and Steve rushed off to their apartment. It was also partially due to Tony not being able to stop groping his- Steve’s?- chest. But if you asked Tony- Steve? Tony-Steve?- no one else but the two of them had any damn right feeling uncomfortable.

Steve… Steve-Tony… slammed the door and took a shaky step backwards, unaccustomed to the smaller frame. “So… now what?” The voice of Tony resonating in his brain and ears speaking his words was really giving him some brain errors.

Tony-Steve turned around, his hands still firmly on his newfound pectorals. “Um, we take advantage of this. Do you know how hot you look right now?”

Steve was too confused and too unnerved by the sly smirk that was playing across HIS face across from him to do anything but shake his head. “You’re not freaked out by this?”

Tony-Steve shrugged. “Just another Wednesday. And we know it’ll be over tomorrow. Maybe it doesn’t interest you to see how you look naked from my eyes, but I sure wanna get into my pants.”

“Tony…”

“Please, call me Steve.”

“Well I’m definitely not doing that.” But he didn’t back away as Tony-Steve moved closer.

“Just touch my chest. Your chest? Touch this massive pile of muscles here. I want you to see what I feel every night.”

Steve was curious. He didn’t want to admit it, and he didn’t want Tony to think he was happy this was going on, but he found himself reaching out and massaging Tony-Steve’s chest.

Tony hummed and put his hand on Steve-Tony’s hip. “That’s nice. Feels good, hmm?”

Steve made an affirmative noise. “I can’t look at you though.”

“Let’s go in the bedroom. You can keep your eyes closed if you want.”

Steve looked down at Tony’s body around him and could feel himself getting hard at the prospect. “I don’t think I can have sex with you like this. I mean… I can’t…”

“I know, it’s okay. Let’s just touch each other and see where that goes. My hand on your dick, yours on mine… and mine on mine and yours on yours…”

“Jesus, Tony.”

Tony-Steve grinned. “Hey, you know what you like better than anyone, right? Let’s apply that tonight and see if we can come harder than we ever have before.”

Steve felt his- Tony’s?- cock twitch at that notion. “Fuck… okay. But lights off.”

“Of course.” Tony-Steve leaned in and kissed his partner. And Steve would never have to know his eyes were open the whole time.


End file.
